Photovoltaic (PV) modules or arrays produce electricity from solar energy. Electrical power produced by PV modules reduces reliance on electricity generated using non-renewable resources (e.g., fossil fuels), resulting in significant environmental benefits. For the purpose of reducing or eliminating shock and fire hazards, the National Electric Code (NEC) and UL Standard 1703 require the electrical grounding of PV modules. An effective connection to ground reduces the susceptibility of a PV module to damage by lightning, reduces electrostatic buildup (which can damage a PV module), and reduces the risk of harm to personnel who service and repair PV modules. In effect, a connection to ground drains away any excess buildup of electrical charge.
A PV module is usually contained in an anodized aluminum frame, the surface of which is non-conductive. Generally speaking, it is the frame of the PV module that serves as the ground, which renders it challenging for personnel to efficiently install a reliable ground path between the PV module and its frame. While wire grounding assemblies are known devices that are used in establishing grounds, there is no known wire grounding assembly that is especially suitable for grounding a PV module in this manner.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wire grounding assembly that enables personnel to efficiently install a reliable ground path between a PV module and its frame.